Segundo Plato
by Mily Black Queen
Summary: Tras seis meses de salir con Hermione, Harry está harto; harto de no querer ver lo que ya sabe perfectamente, harto de no aceptar que, a pesar de ser su novio, no es más que el segundo plato. - Song Fics basado en la canción homonima de Voz Veis


**Hola hola :)**

 **Revisando mi computadora me encontré este song-fics que escribí hace ya algunos años... no sé porque no lo publiqué ._. así que aquí lo traigo esperando que les guste n.n**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos los personajes que reconozcan pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; la canción "Segundo Plato" es interpretada por el grupo Voz Veis.**

 **Ahora si ¡A leer!**

 **Segundo Plato**

 _Tras_ _seis meses de salir con Hermione, Harry está harto; harto de no querer ver lo que ya sabe perfectamente, harto de no aceptar que, a pesar de ser su novio, no es más que el segundo plato._

X_X_X_X_X_X

Saludó con desgano al hombre con el que se topó en las escalinatas de la puerta de casa de su novia; ese chico pecoso que durante casi nueve años fue su mejor amigo, ese pelirrojo que le había ayudado a derrotar a Voldemort y tras lo cual había salido con Hermione únicamente para herirla y engañarla con Lavender Brown.

Ronald Weasley le devolvió al Elegido una sonrisa algo maliciosa que denotaba triunfo y superioridad en cada milímetro. Era increíble como una amistad que en su tiempo había parecido tan fuerte y duradera había sido reducida a nada por ambos haberse fijado en la misma chica: Hermione Granger.

Harry se detuvo frente a la puerta, girando para ver a Ron quien se marchaba por la calle Muggle sin girar el rostro. Le era difícil olvidar la relación que Ron y Hermione habían mantenido después de aquel beso en la batalla final, lo ilusionada que había estado ella durante los diez meses que duró mientras él mismo se tragaba lo que sentía, la dicha de solo verla, el revoloteo en su estómago al oler su perfume, cuanto admiraba que siempre tuviese una respuesta; si, él se callaría solo para verla feliz.

Pero la dicha de la castaña no duró, Ron lo había arruinado todo lastimándola, y él había estado allí para ella, la había consolado prometiéndole o lastimarla jamás. Empezaron a salir poco después, causando la furia del pelirrojo y un par de encuentros desagradables que precipitaron el fin de su amistad.

Llamó a la puerta. En el fondo y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, sabía porque Ron había estado ahí esa tarde, pero no quería sentir como se le estrujaba el corazón, no quería pensar en eso; mejor centrarse en que había quedado con Hermione para tener una velada romántica que celebrara seis meses de relación.

\- ¡Ron volvist…! ¡Harry! – La desilusión en su voz seguida por el horror y la vergüenza de su error, se hicieron palpables en el ambiente, mientras la mirada esmeralda de Harry, de por sí triste por los traumas de guerra del pasado, se llenaba de dolor, terrible y agonizante al recorrerle el cuerpo cubierto solo por una sabana de su cama.

 _No te vistas que hoy no vas a la luna_

 _Ay ay ay, ay ay ay_

\- H…Harry yo…pensé que tu… ya me arreglo – Aseguró apresurándose a entrar, dejando la puerta abierta para que él la siguiera. El ojiverde pasó como un autómata. La rabia y el dolor luchaban entre sí para dominarlo por completo: quería llorar, quería gritar, pero sobre todo quería lanzarle un par de maldiciones a Ron por seguir con eso, y a Hermione por no terminar de reaccionar, por seguir cayendo en las idioteces y manipulaciones de ese imbécil que no dejaba de burlarse de ella.

 _Me he cansado de llevarte y que al final_

 _Tú te vuelvas a los brazos de un patán_

\- Sabes que él solo juega contigo – dijo intentando sonar lo más calmado posible ante esa situación que él sabía ocurría desde incluso antes de que Hermione saliera con él, ante la cual había intentado hacerse la vista gorda; pero era difícil, cada vez más complicado.

 _Que no sabe hacer más cosa que ignorar_

 _Ay ay ay, ay ay ay_

Hermione sacó la cabeza por la puerta de su habitación intentando sonreír aunque solo salió una mueca melancólica. Harry la miró, incluso ese fantasma de sonrisa era capaz de doblegar su voluntad, esa mirada arrepentida impedía que se enojara con ella, pese a que sabía que no le prometía no repetirlo. Pero sí que sentía rabia por sí mismo, por ser tan débil, por dejarse perder en esa mirada chocolate que lo miraba con dulce tristeza

 _Tu sonrisa que ilumina la ciudad_

\- Yo…no volverá a pasar – Aseguró ella acercándose a Harry para tomarlo de la mejilla – Lo intentaremos de nuevo ¿Si? Esta vez, todo saldrá bien.- Aseguró con un suave beso en sus labios.

 _Tu mirada que es un puente a otro lugar_

Pero ni en sus ojos ni en sus labios Harry sintió amor, había cariño sí, pero todo lo demás era melancolía. Harry le correspondió el beso sintiéndose como una marioneta al verla cerrar los ojos de seguro pensando en Ron mientras lo besaba a él. ¿Entonces porque una vez más la dejaba? Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron en el segundo en que rompieron el contacto y sus miradas se conectaron. De inmediato Harry supo la respuesta: cada noche pensaba en ella y deseaba que por solo un segundo sus esfuerzos valieran la pena y esas dos esferas achocolatadas dejaran de llamar en suplicante silencio a Ronald Weasley para llamarlo a él, para gritarle aunque fuese un instante que lo amaba a él, a Harry Potter.

 _Donde se acuestan las estrellas_

 _A soñar en vela lo que sueñan los poetas_

Pero no lo hacían, nunca o habían hecho y parecía haber muy pocas posibilidades de que alguna vez más que un sueño fuese una realidad.

\- Lo dudo – Aseguró él con pesar; no era pesimismo, era realidad: había pasado ya por esa situación más veces de lo que su orgullo propio quería recordar.

 _Juro que esta noche cortare todas las riendas_

 _Que dominan en mi alma las tristezas_

\- Te aseguro que podemos afrontarlo Harry – Aseguró ella recogiéndose el cabello mientras volvía a su habitación dejándole, sin querer, al descubierto el último golpe que el león podía soportar.

Su corazón había sido pisoteado sin piedad muchas veces, su dignidad magullada cada vez que Hermione lo llamaba Ron cuando lo besaba. Pero ver esos moretones en su hombro y su cuello, ver la muestra física de cómo él pelirrojo la había hecho suya fue el grano de arena que inclinó la balanza hacía ese punto en que por más que se ame a una persona, el amor propio debe resurgir y hacerse un lugar.

 _Pasa que me canso, que me aburro_

 _De ser en esta historia el agregado más absurdo_

Una lágrima furtiva logró escapársele, revelándose ante la estoica calma que intentaba mantener; pero la decisión estaba tomada.

\- ¿A dónde vamos a cenar? – Preguntó Hermione desde la habitación. Harry no respondió, buscaba el valor para verbalizar su decisión, para enfrentar esos ojos y esa sonrisa que lo volvían loco - ¿Estás bien Harry? ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Lo siento Hermione pero… no puedo más – El susurro fue apenas lo suficientemente audible para que ella lo escuchara desde la habitación

 _Búscate otro idiota que te baje las estrellas_

 _Que se abrace a tu promesa_.

La castaña salió de inmediato con el rostro perplejo, sujetándose los tirantes de la blusa tras el cuello. Y ahí estaba ella, hermosa como siempre, con la boca ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pero no lo dejó responder – Sé que lo de Ron es un grave error, pero no volverá a ocurrir.

 _Que te quiera, que te aplauda lo que sea_

 _Consigue un animal que ni siquiera se dé cuenta_

\- ¡No mientas! – Estalló.

 _Que es el segundo plato en esa mesa_

\- No mientas Hermione – Repitió, esta vez como una súplica.- Ambos sabemos que no soy más que el segundo en turno, el que te cura de los desplantes de ese idiota solo para que vuelvas a caer en sus enredos…para que vuelva a lastimarte.

 _Yo sabía que el recuerdo puede más_

 _Ay ay ay, ay ay ay_

 _Que mis besos que te muerden a matar_

 _Los rincones de tu alma sin parar_

Era la primera vez que admitía eso en voz alta y un par de lágrimas lograron escaparse por sus mejillas, sabiendo que cada palabra era cierta. Ese era su karma, durante el colegio Ron había tenido que ser siempre el segundo, el amigo de Harry, el que estaba después de Potter; y ahora la moneda se volteaba colocando al pelirrojo en primer lugar en el único sitio donde Harry realmente deseaba ser el primero: el corazón de Hermione.

 _No sabía que este amor era un disfraz_

 _Ay ay ay, ay ay ay_

 _Pañuelitos en el pecho pa' calmar_

 _Las heridas del amor de ese rufián_

\- Y lo peor es que tú vas tras él como una mansa cordera; no te importa cuánto yo te amo, solo piensas en Ron y en que él quiera estar contigo sin importarte el daño que te hizo, ¡que te está haciendo! Pero tú sigues ahí, fielmente, llevándome al infierno contigo. – Harry estaba enojado, porque sabía que no hablaba solo de Hermione, porque sabía que cada palabra hablaba también de sí mismo.

 _Que nunca supo ver los sueños_

 _Tras del uniforme blanco puro de tu cuerpo_

El rostro de Hermione estaba pálido mientras caudalosas y amargas lágrimas surcaban su rostro, sintiéndose miserable.

\- Yo… no sabes cuánto lo lamento Harry – Balbuceó mezclando sus lágrimas con saliva. El chico se sintió morir: él había prometido no lastimarla y ahora había conseguido su llanto. Deseó mandar todo al infierno y besarla, creerle una vez más aunque con eso solo cavara su propia tumba – Te quiero…pero a Ron…

 _Juro que esta noche cortare todas las riendas_

 _Que dominan en mi alma las tristezas_

 _Pasa que me canso, que me aburro_

 _De_ _ser en esta historia el agregado más absurdo_

El simple "pero" lo había detenido en su intención a acercarse a ella. Presentía ya como terminaba esa oración e intentaba recordarse a sí mismo su anterior determinación.

 _Búscate otro idiota que te baje las estrellas_

 _Que se abrace a tu promesa_

 _Que te quiera, que te aplauda lo_ _que sea_

-…lo amo – Culminó ella entre sollozos.

 _Consigue un animal que ni siquiera se dé cuenta_

 _Que es el segundo plato en esa mesa_

\- Lo…sé –Su voz se había quebrado; ya de por si era un logro que su rostro solo tuviera unas pocas lágrimas en vez de estallar en llanto como un niño pequeño al sentir su corazón romperse – Pero me cansé, me rindo – Levantó las manos en señal de derrota – No puedo más con esto.

 _Me canse de darte amor,_

 _De compartir tus besos se acabo_

Harry se caminó hacía la puerta para marcharse sin volver a mirar a la castaña; sentía que si volteaba a verla, si posaba su mirada en sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, se tragaría todas sus palabras y su orgullo e iría a consolarla.

 _Juro que esta noche cortare todas las riendas_

 _Que dominan en mi alma las tristezas_

 _Pasa que me canso, que me aburro_

 _De_ _ser en esta historia el agregado más absurdo_

Salió a la calle con esa mísera fracción que había recuperado de su dignidad, la maldita dignidad que se había tardado seis meses en aparecer y que ahora lo obligaba a caminar por el jardín repitiéndose una y otra vez, para no olvidarlo y volver sobre sus pasos, su determinación personal.

 _Búscate otro idiota que te baje las estrellas_

 _Que se abrace a tu promesa_

 _Que te quiera, que te aplauda lo_ _que sea_

 _Consigue un animal que ni siquiera se dé cuenta_

 _Que es el segundo plato en esa mesa_

 ** __OO_OO_OO__**

 **¿Que tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Se nota mucho que no soy fan del Harry/Hermione?  
Cualquier opinión no duden dejarla con un review ;) ellos consolaran a Harry**

 **Nos leemos pronto  
Besos :3**


End file.
